Detention must have it's purposes
by XOXOGir
Summary: What happens when five teenagers from different worlds meet in detention? Some crazy things that's what.
1. You Gotta Be Kidding Me

**So, My first ever fanfic. My friends tell me I'm a good writer so, I'm now going to share my "good" writing with you guys. Please enjoy my detention that i wrote in ...Wow, Detention. because I'm bad to the bone. no but, reall. Wrote this in detention and luckily I think the rest of it turned out nicely so...What're you waiting for? Read away! ")**

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not own Degrassi or its characters if i did... Well, i don't wanna go in depth but, me don't own**

**Summary:What happens when five teenagers from different worlds meet in detention? Some crazy things that what.**

**Clare's POV**

I sighed as we pulled up in front of Degrassi. My Mother looked at me with a disappointing look. It's Saturday and yet I have dentention. I didn't want to be here especially since Saturday dententions aren't for me but for badasses, goth people and sometimes the hot-tempered jocks.

"Well, Clare. You're here. Please don't try to get in trouble again."

I rolled my eyes."I didn't do anything. You and Dad shouldn't have let me waste my Saturday on this. I'm supposed to be out shopping with Alli, not at some boring dentention."

She placed her hands firmly on the steering wheel and sighed." Clare-bear, don't have to get through this." She glanced at me and I looked out the window. "Maybe you'll meet new friends here."She pointed out, checking herself out in the mirror, making me gag. She smiled sheepishly and said,"No back talk? A first."

I looked at her."Oh,there's some coming right now."I took a deep breath. "New friends? More like a bunch of people that I don't belong with. Especially this guy, Eli. He's a total jerk and doesn't care about anyone but himself. He got eight weeks worth of dentention for pulling the fire alarm. What makes you think that he'll be my friend by Five?" I spat.

"I don't know. Just go and get through it. It'll be the past once you do it." I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I got out and looked at three people going inside. Wesley Bentenkamp. The School's favorite nerd. What is he doing here? Drew Torres. School's most favorite jock. Alli's ex-boyfriend. What the hell is he here for? And some girl named Alexx Johnston. She wasn't really known for anything but, she was known for being a silent goth girl and for having KC for a little while before he went back to Jenna. I heard the window roll down and I turned around. "Yes, Mother?"

She handed me my lunch and said," Please don't do anything crazy today. Okay?'

" I won't. I promise."

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**it's short, I know but, my little sister has to do something on th computerSo, Should I post more? It's up to you! Reviews are must appeciated and I will love you forever and ever! **


	2. How I Got There

**So... I know it's been a long time since I updated, so for all you patient ones, I've decided to give you guys two chapters so check them out and thank ou for the reviews! You guys totally rock and there where be more to come since you "like" this story so much! Time to read and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi if I did...I don't really want to explain...**

**

* * *

**

****

Eli's Point of View

All you heard at my house was screaming, yelling and of course _glass _objects being thrown. I really needed a ride for detention or else will go all "This is why you're here! You don't care about anything or anyone but yourself ! And blah, blah,blah.." I could be at The Ravine with Fitz. Drinking. Smoking. And other things but noooooooo. I get detention for eight weeks for pulling a goddamn fire alarm. Is it really a big deal? I did cut English that day and I did do something with Fitz that required the alarm to be pulled but like I was going to tell Simpson all that. I sat on the couch as my father came down the stairs. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. I mean, he's not the greatest dad but, he's sort of there. _Sort of._

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have detention today?" He walked into the kitchen and I got up from the couch to follow. "Yeah but I need a ride." He groaned and took a bite out of the apple he had in his hand. Footsteps were behind me and I knew it was my mom. She needs to leave him or else this all might in a tragedy. She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed it.

"Good morning, baby. Shouldn't you have left already? "

"I, Eli Goldsworthy need a ride or else I'm going to have _another _week of detention."

She walked aorund me and I saw a glimpse of her face. God. He did so much this time. Usually it's a slap in the face or she'll have a black eye but, not this time. He finally went overboard.

"Are you taking him or what? You know I have to get some sleep for the show. "

She let out a disappointing sigh."Why don't you take him? You two haven't spent time with each other since Eli started dating Julia. Maybe you can share a bond or something."

I shook my head." I don't want to be a jackass for Dad today. Just take me, Mom."

He nodded."And, he usually likes changing the station on the radio every time so, take him."

She took a sip of her coffee and nodded, slowly. She knew that he wasn't the same man she loved and married but, it's that fucking dumb radio station. Ten years ago, he got the job and now, he's all stressed out. Hitting the crap out of my mother. His wife.

"Eli. What happened to Morty? Is he okay?" He asked.

I sighed. Maybe I should just sell him. Every time, he just breaks down and I have to fix him. Lucky he's my sort of family. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met that dark-haired, brown-eyed, just-that-girl-I've-been-looking-for beauty named Julia. "He broke down yesterday. I'll fix him _after _detention." I leaned against the counter."If I even get there."I murmured.

She smiled and said,"I heard that. Come on. Let's go."

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Have a good day. Don't get on Simpson's nerves ?"

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut."No promises." I walked up the front steps and went through the one of the front doors. It's so great to be here while no one else here. I wonder who I'm spending today with. I knew exactly where to go. Saturday detentions are held in the Library and so, I walked there to be surprised at who was there.

Drew Torres. What did he do? His Mother actually let him come other than trying to let Simpson kiss her ass for Drew not to be here. Wesley Betenkamp. Really? What ? Why is he here? For telling that he's deeply in love with her and wants to rock her world? Alexx. What _didn't _she do? She's a compulsive liar and has gotten in trouble but not more than me. And little miss perfect. Clare Edwards. By the time she leaves here, she'll be in love with me. I already now she likes me but, she never told me herself. Adam always did tell me how she thinks of me saying,"How I'm s_oooooooo_ cute and so mysterious." I can't wait to see what happens today. What _will_ happen today.


	3. Can Detention Get Any Worst?

**Nothing to say! Just Read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi if I did there would be more catfights, more hookups, definitely more shirtless guys and maybe another teacher/student realationship...**

* * *

Clare's Point of View

There he is. Eli Goldsworthy. The guy I'm secretly in love with. I actually dated bad boys in my time without my parents' consent. KC. He was a bad guy trying to be good. He was my first kiss. My first date and after that...nothing. I dated Fitz but only because I wanted to make KC jealous and it worked. We got back together but a month later, he went to Jenna and got her knocked up and she and him are helping eachother through it. I looked at him as he walked in. He's almost ten minutes late and as soon as he sat down in the back, Simpson walked in. He looked mad. Especially at me. He never thought his favorite student would be here especially with Wesley. I looked down at the desk and tapped my pencil once.

"Wow. Eli. You finally decided to show up."

I looked back at Eli and he was just smirking. Why was he wearing black shades inside? Why was I in love with some sarcastic, rude, cocky, selfish guy? Maybe it's because of his eyes or his hair. I looked back to the front and Drew kept tapping his blue pen. I was getting annoyed. Simpson looked at Drew and said,"Stop tapping that pen." He did but, of course there was tapping coming from the back.

"Eli. Stop it." Simpson looked so angry and I never saw this side of him before.

"Stop it." Eli mimicked him. The tapping became louder and I laid my head on the desk and sighed.

"Eli. Stop it or you'll have a month of detention."

The tapping stopped but you could hear Eli saying something under his breath. I lifted my head as soon as Simpson cleared his throat.

"As you know, you're here for detention. Here the rules: You do not get out of your seats for anything . A drink of water. The washroom. Even if your pencil fell, you do not get up from your seat. You will not talk to eachother. If I hear one word or sound out of here, you will receive an extra hour. Clear?"

We all nodded except for Eli who said,"Crystal." Did he love pushing Simpson's buttons? Simpson shook his head and pointed to the office."I'll be in there if you need me."

"I thought you said we weren't able to get up or talk? What kind of principal are you?" Eli questioned.

"Do not start acting out in front of your peers. I'll be back in a hour." He finally left and I looked at the clock. Seven-thirty. He'll be back at eight thirty. Great. Where's a miracle when you need one?

_**15 minutes later...**_

Drew looked at me and whispered,"I don't-"

"Hey. No Talking!" Eli interrupted him.

I looked back at him."Shut up. You don't even have a clue where your life is going."

He smiled." I know it's not going to be with my daddy buying me everything my little heart desires."

"For your information, my daddy _doesn't_ give me everything I want. You wish you had parents like mine."

"Yeah. Parents that kiss my ass everytime I have a little tantrum. Go and cry me a fucking river."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front. A chair scraped the floor and he was out of his seat. He walked around and said," All of you are scared of the big bad wolf? And I thought I was with troublemakers."

"Troublemakers? You're the only one here with a criminal record," I muttered, looking at my purple binder. I looked at it and smiled. I loved all my friends. Alli, my BFFL. She's so amazing and wild. Oposites attract, I might add. Adam. It's a surprise how he's friends with a criminal. God. It must be a great friendship. Jenna is not my friend. I just put the picture in here because Alli, Jenna and I looked so hot in our dresses for the Springtime In Paris dance. My fingertips touched each one of my memorable pictures and kept wearing that smile on my lips. I really didn't want to be here but I will give it a chance for my mother's sake.

A crumbled up ball of paper fell on my desk and I looked back and around. No one seemed to have anything to do with it. Wesley was doing homework. Alexx was looking up at the ceiling in her own world. Drew was just tapping the desktop like a drum. He is good at drums but no one knew except for Adam, Alli before they ended their relationship and me since I always go over to the Torres' residence after school. And Eli? Nowhere to be found. This boy really needs some help.

I uncrumbled it and looked at it. It read:

_"Hey, Clare. Do you think I'm a badass now?- Wes" _

Will he let it go? I took my lucky purple ink pen out of my binder's clear cover and wrote him.

_"Wesley, I don't even know why you're here. Are you trying to impress me?-Clare" I signed my name in my signature script and wadded the paper back up. I threw it back over to his seat and waited patiently. I heard the paper uncrumble and a depressing sigh. The paper came back over and I uncrumbled it quickly. "Clare, come on. Admit it. You always loved me ever since you gave me a hickey. I like you and you like me. Just say it.-Wes"_

_I took my pen and began to scribbled my script. " Wes, no. Never will I date you. I like you as a friend, Wesley and I'm only going to be you friend. Sorry but, no.-Clare" I threw it back over and someone gave out a evil chuckle. Menacing. "Oh. Notes? Between princess and the brain. Shall I read it aloud?" Eli's not going to read it. He wouldn't read it. There must be a kind-hearted soul in him somewhere. _

"Eli!" I screamed as I jumped up from my seat. He looked at me with his piercing green eyes. A evil smirk began to appear on his plump lips.

"I love it when you scream my name," He said smugly.

"Oh. Don't flatter yourself," I countered, rolling my eyes.

"Just because you said that. I shall read so, sit down, little girl," I sighed and sat back down in my seat. I'm not little. I'm not his slave...Even if I want to be. His dirty, saint, sex slave. I bit my lip and took the thoughts out of my mind. Eli cleared his throat and began to read, mocking Wesley's voice. "Hey, Clare. Do you think I'm a badass now?" Drew looked at me and then at Wesley with a smile. God, when it's Five, I shall take my father's car and hit Eli repetitively until he dies. You will forgive me, I hope. "Wes, in your dreams that you shall be a badass like me. Try but, you won't succeed." Eli told him and continue to read my response. "Oh, Wesley. I don't even know why you're here. Are you trying to impress me?"

Alexx let out a screeching scream and our eyes shifted to her." Why are you standing on the fucking table? Are you pyscho?" Drew asked. She began to scream again and Wesley told her to shut up. "That isn't going to work." Simpson. Oh, no.

"Ah. Look. It's the principal of the year," Eli said, crumbling the paper and putting it roughly in his back pocket.

"Why are you up? Didn't I tell you that none of you can not be out of your seats?"

Eli smirked."Well, I tend to break the rules, Simpson. You know that. I've been in your office every single day of every single week."

"Don't remind me," Simpson's index fingers began to rub his temples. Is Eli being in his office so bad? What am I saying? Eli's practically the badass of the school. " Goldsworthy, you little-"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. You say it and I can report you to the school board,"

Simpson's face turned red. Uh oh. I see the explosion like a volcano coming from him soon. I now regret hearing this.

"You- I'll- Shut your mouth and sit down or..."

"Or what? You'll spank me until this detention's over?"

"You know what. Now, sit down," He commanded, making a defeated Eli slump back to his desk.

"Now, who needs to go to the washroom?"

We all raised our hands and he nodded."Come on then."

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Now, do you guys have any ideas? Anything? I need something to make it pop and i already have an idea about Wesley...Two ideas. So, if you got any, you know what to do and...REVIEW! You know you wanna click that button down there!**


	4. Oh, Wesley!

**Okay! You guys *tearing up* are so wonderful! Some of you have some good ideas and I'm actually looking into them.. They're good and i decided to give you this chapter as treat! Kep those reviews coming and... You guys rock! So, read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi if I did I would have been made a Ziley episode appear and would have been made Adam hook up with Fiona and would have been made Eli and Clare do the dirty or woo!**

* * *

Wesley's Point of View

"You can't smoke that in here," I told Eli. Did I mention I'm scared of him? Well, I am. He's too...I wanna be like him and Drew. You know get every girl? Have the looks? Not be afraid of what comes to them?

He looked in my direction with his eyes narrowed and a evil smirk.

" Don't mess with me today. I'm not in the mood," He said before taking a long drag from the cigarette.

"Fine. Be that way," I walked towards the first stall I seen and heard laughter. My head shot in the direction of laughter and Drew stifled in laughter."What? Eli put something on my back?". I turned around in circles like a dog chasing their tail and Drew laughed, practially dying.

"Well, doofus. You're going to a stall when you can go there," Eli said, using his free hand to point to the urinals."Are you scared to wizz in front of us? We're - I mean, I'm not into guys so, you have nothing to worry about," Drew looked at me and mouthed,"I'm not into guys so,"

"Oh. Well, I can't."I protested. Drew and Eli looked at each other and then, back at me.

"Explain."Drew said, looking crossed his around across his chest and looked at me. Eli went to the door, just in case I tried to escape.

"Okay. I have stage fright. As in I don't like doing "personal" things in front of people." I said, fixing my spectacles.

Drew bursted into laughter and Eli shook his head."Wow. You mean you don't like peeing in public?" Eli asked, still smoking.

"Yeah. I don't now how to use the urinal so-"

"You don't use the urinal?" Drew asked, still laughing."Wesley! You're kidding right?"

"NO. I'm not. I don't know how to."

"Well,then. Drew will show you and I will smoke this up...Laughing my ass off."

"Why do I have to show him?" Drew asked, slightly annoyed. Does he have PMS? First, laughing? Now, annoyed? I see why Adam comes to Science Olympiads. To get away from this fool.

"Because, I said so." Eli said. Drew sighed but looked at me. "Wesley, come on."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"God. You and Julia? Not possible."Drew said.

Clare scoffed."She's a...A slut! Eli, what do you see in her?"

"A lot of things, princess. Things you couldn't really understand,"

"I only got eyes for one girl and that's...Anya McPherson." I said, looking up into space. "From those emerald eyes to that cute button nose to those beautiful lips to those-"

"Wesley, aww."Clare cooed with glee."Maybe we should hang out some time."

"Wes, you know she won't go for you." Drew said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly heartbroken.

"She's going with out with...With...With-"

"With Drew, goddamn it!"Eli cut him off in a heartbeat.

"What? She's not dating you. She's not into you!" I yelled with anger.

'She is. Haven't you seen her Face range relationship status?"

I stod up and marched over to his seat." Drew, she's not with you, okay?"

"She is. I'm sorry, Wesley." I pushed him out of his seat and they all gasped. "Wesley, man! What the hell!"

"You know, she's mine! Stay away from her!"

"Wesley, she doesn't like you! She never did!"

I began to punch the crap out of him until Eli pulled me off. "Wesley, it's not worth it."

Drew stood up and spit out blood. God, I did that much damage?"Wesley, for a person who hasn't lifted weights or anything, you have a heavy hand. Look, man. I'm sorry about Anya. She and I only been together for about two weeks," He explained.

"Oh."

"But, she says she likes you if that makes you feel any better,"

"It does. Thanks, Drew and sorry about the shiner,"

"You gave me a black eye? You're lucky we have witnesses,"

".Ha You're messing with me, right?"

He gave out a fake laugh."No. I'm not."

"I just peed my pants a bit,"

Eli let go of me and went back to his seat and wiped his hands on his jeans."Hey. Clare?"

I went back to my seat and sat down, waiting for Clare to turn around in her seat. Drew did the same. "Yes, Eli?"

"I have a little problem, care to fix it?"

"What's the problem?"

"It won't go down,"

"Eww! You perv! You disgusting perv! Who would do that?"

"You did. Remember? To Fitz?"

"I was drunk and clearly wasn't thinking at the time. I regret it,okay?"

"Sure. But he said it was good."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the front. Clearly, She was peeved. And Eli...There's no words to describe that guy. Drew...Is going to kill me. And Alexx, you may ask? Busy looking up at the ceiling like a maniac. How did we all get here? That question is still running through my mind like Anya's beauty...

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? You guys are going to get into how they got there very soon. Doesn't everybody have a reason? Make sure to review! **


	5. Alexx

**Okay! You Guys are really becoming something special in my heart!*cries* You really don't know how much this all means to me! I love you guys and I hope you love me too!**

**Okay. Some of you are wondering what Eli and Clare are talking about and it's job that involes blowing. Put those words together. Blowing and jobs...Do you get it now? I really need some fresh new ideas! Like I took one from a certain someone that makes someone start dating someone so yeah. You know who you are!*wink wink***

**Disclaimer: I do not** **own Degrassi if i did, I would make the most craziest episode that would rock this world!**

**Warning: There is inapproiate material...Such as if you know what a blue waffle is (my friend inspired me!*laughs* He's so stupid! Blue Waffle! Hilarious!) I reccomend you do not look up "Blue Waffle". It's disgusting and hilarious(to me, for that matter). And maybe some cloudness in the room going on ...as in cloudness, I mean a cloud of smoke...Hope you get it... read!**

**

* * *

**

**Alexx"s Point of View**

I'm with a bunch of freaks. None of them get me. I wish I was with my sweetie. He's so cute, smart and amazing."Hey, Alexx?" Clare asked.

I let out a screeching scream and Eli looked at me like I was the weird one. He practically slept with every girl in school. And I mean every girl except me and Clare.

"Hey. Eli ?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's a blue waffle?"

Everyone except Clare and Wesley laughed. God. Do not mention blue waffles around me.

"What is it?"Clare asked, clearly getting interested.

"It's..." Eli just laughed. He was pratically dying. Drew tried to stop laughing but he would just breathe hard and then start back."I'm sorry but, it's too hilarious! You can look it up on the computer if you want,"Eli suggested with a laugh.

Clare stood up along with Wesley and marched over to a lonely computer. After minutes of signing in and going on Google...and then, screams. Eli was the first to fall out of his chair and roll around on the titled floor, laughing his ass off.

"God. Is that even- That's photoshopped, right?"Clare's voice asked.

"No. It's real!" Drew cried out in laughter.

Blue Waffles? Not a breakfast food, my friend. Something much more.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

We all didn't talk to each other after that incident. We went back to being mute. Non-existence to each other. I was doing my regular drawing. A nice wooden bridge with a person dangling over the edge. Yeah. I'm sucidal. Yeah. I lie to get ahead. Yeah. I'm going to Hell, probably. I might as well live life to the fullest.

The door opened and we all looked up. Oh. My. God.

"Adam! What the fuck are you doing here?" Eli asked, getting out his seat.

"I came to see...You!" He said with glee."Drew, of course!" He ran over to his "brother" and looked at his black eye."Who did that? Eli! I told you-"

"It wasn't me! It was Wesley!" Eli said, holding up his hands in defense.

"Wesley? You?" Adam questioned, clearly thinking of that mental image.

"Guilty."Wesley said, sheepishly."Hi, Adam."

"Clare, hey. Still crushing all those guys' hearts?"

"You know it,"

"Hey, Alexx,"

I waved and smiled. I heard Drew ask, "You know her?"

"Of course I do! Drew, sometimes I worry about you,"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**"**_"Wait. Where's pyscho?" Eli asked._

_"Didn't she- Did you kill her?"Clare asked, accusingly._

_"I wouldn't kill her."He said."I would strangle you with my bare hands,"He muttered to himself._

_"What was that?"She asked. _

_"Nothing! God. Why do you think I said anything?"_

_"Enough of your lovefest. Anyway, were do you think she went?" Drew asked._

_"I don't know. With the penguins at the North Pole?" Wesley suggested..._

"Adam, I feel so guilty about this. Why can't we say we're together again?" I asked.

"Because,"He started as his arms wrapped around my waist lovingly." Our friends and repuation will basically ruin what we have, my sweet."

"Yeah but, we're in a janitor's closet about to make out and I don't think these bleach fumes will be good for us,"

He let out a defeating sigh, knowing that I was right. "Alexx, I'm sorry, okay? I really don't have any other place for us,"

"Adam love. We have other places like my house." I said before kissing his cheek. "Don't worry okay? Whatever it takes**(1)**, right?"

"Right. Can I at least get some loving now?"

"Of course."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Where were you?" Drew asked.

I scoffed."What are you? My father?"I went to sit back in my seat and I sighed happily. Thank God, I had my emergency hoodie because Adam gave me a hickey. Damn him and his crazy loving skills.  
"God. It's boring."Wesley said, fiddling with his fingers."What is there to do?"

"I know way,"Eli spoke up. Our eyes shifted to him and he smirked, placing his black shades over his eyes. No! No way! I'm going to get stoned during detention...Thank God For Eli...

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Where is your locker, again?" Clare asked, extremely scared out of her mind. She was practically shaking as she walked.

"Calm down , princess. We're almost there," Eli told her, leading us down another labyrinth Degrassi calls hallways.

Yellow. Blue. Black. Grey. Colors of the lockers kept passing us by until we stopped in front of a blue locker. Eli had a smirk on his lips as he twisted his combination on the lock. "Ta-da!" He opened it and our eyes bugged out of its sockets. When people say Eli gets high, they mean it. Eli gets high.

"Dude, do you really need that much weed?"Drew asked.

"Maybe. Why do you care?"Eli countered as his hand went into a brown bag.

"I was just asking."

"Are we actually going to smoke all that?" Wesley asked.

"Not really. I barely know you guys and I'm just bored so, me being the "nice" person I am will share the wealth,"

"Come on, Eli. Get what you need and go,"Clare stressed.

"Sorry but, I can't speak cheerleader,"

"Shut up! You-you-you-" She tried but couldn't succeed. At least, she tried. Many don't have the guts to stand up to Eli.

"Sad."Eli said as finshed his business and closed the locker shut before locking it back and putting the bag in his back pocket. He's obessed with his back pockets for some reason. He began to walk and we followed like sick puppies. Alexandria Delia Johnston Torres. Hmm. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? But then again...Andrew Spencer Torres as my brother-in-law? Not a plus. It's not even to a plus! More like a negative!

Eli stopped in his tracks and held out his arms to stop us."Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? Our echo?"Drew questioned. I swear he's not smart.

"No, jackass."Eli said."That whistling? To Canada's National Anthem?"

"How do you know the anthem? You can barely read,"Clare spat, rolling her eyes.

"English is my thing, okay?"He continued to listen to listen to something we couldn't hear. I guess, this a perk of someone who's been in detention for a long time. Then, we heard it. The whistling was soft in the distance but then, it began to fill our ears."We have to run." Eli commanded.

"What? Hello? I'm not in running shoes,"Clare pointed out, looking down at her royal blue ballerina flats.

"Fine. Drew, carry her on your back! We have to go!"Eli said, running away. Wesley was the last to run since he was focusing on Clare's ass as Drew ran. I couldn't believe this. Maybe they are the people I'm looking for...

* * *

**Did you like it? I mean, I'm kinda liking where I'm going with this! I still need ideas people!Don't forget to click that "Review" button...I need so much reviews to make me happy! **


	6. Home lives and a Playboy?

So here's chapter six, I believe. Hope you enjot this chapter! And thank you for those reviews! So sweet!

Also I thank clareandeliforever for the great Clare idea! I hope aced it !

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi but, I do own this lovely story and badass Eli, Princess Clare, Dumb Jock Drew(sort of! no offense to you Drew lovers), Unpredictable Wesley and of course, Silent but Deadly Alexx!**

* * *

Clare's Point of View

We got to the library in no time. It was great. An adrenaline rush if you will. But Drew kept groping my ass every time and I felt sexually harassed. He's lucky I don't know Judo and Karate like Alli or I would have kicked his ass. We all settled in our seats and panted. Simpson should be here in 5...4...3...2...

The door swung open and we placed a fake smile on our lips."Hola, Simpsonio!" Eli greeted him in a surprisingly great Spanish accent.

"Shut it. I just came to check up on you guys. The time is 11:30 and lunch will be served around 12."Simpson explained the plan.

We nodded and he left "Good. He's gonzo," Drew said with a smile.

"Wait, before we get into the green on this table," Eli said. "How did you guys get here? I mean, you should know how I got here,"

No one said anything. Silence. Nada. Zip! We made Eli feel...Alone, I guess?

"Well,"Wesley spoke up. We all shifted our eyes to him and he sighed." I brought a flare gun to school. I know I should be suspended but it really doesn't cause any harm so, Simpson granted me two days of detention,"

It was silent as we soaked this all in until Eli said,"Cool,". Wesley smiled and it was Drew's turn.

"I um, I helped Owen tape Dave Turner's ass together. But, I was caught. Detention for me and Owen? Nothing,"

"Really? Dave?" I asked.

He nodded and I sighed since it was my turn." It's stupid, really. I got a little carried away and I...I cut school to go...shopping," I looked down immediately after I said it.

"Clare, it's cute." Did I hear Eli say it's cute? This is miracle! A detention miracle!

"Thanks," I said as my face began to get hot. No blushing! I gotta be tough. Fit in with them. Show them that I'm not a snob or head perked up and I received smiles from everyone.

"Detention. For. Lying. To. A. Teacher. About. My. Mom." Alexx explained in a choppy sentence.

"See? We're communicating." Drew said.

"Yeah. Since we're "communicating" here, I'm going to show you guys my home life, okay?" I explained.

They nodded and I got up from my seat and went the round area that was the reading/chilling zone.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

I took a deep breath before speaking."Clare, you don't understand. You're just a kid," I spoke, acting like my mom.

"I do too understand! You two keep fighting and I want to know why!"I yelled.

"Clare, please! Just go to your room! I don't wanna hear another sound out of you tonight!"

Did I mention I was in the drama club? Yeah. Note to any guy: Don't date a girl in the drama club because she has drama literally in her life.

"And then there's..."I took a deep breath."I just want my old life back."

"You can't have it back! Clare, get over yourself! You were almost raped! You can't get your old life back! Maybe if you would stop being a goddamn tease you wouldn't have this problem!" KC had told me once. It still stung. Like a bee stinging you on your arm in hot summer's day.

"And the Oscar goes to...Clare Edwards!"Eli joked, making everyone laugh.

"Would you shut the fuck up! You don't know any thing about me! You're just some...some...some...dickhead! Shut THE fuck up for once or I'll keep doing this! I'll keep yelling and cursing at you! Fuck off!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I astounded every one. Of course, except for Eli.

"You think you know me, huh?" he asked, getting up out of his seat and walking towards me.

"Yeah. I think I do. You're fucking nothing with out your reputation. NOTHING! And you will be nothing! God, Eli. You don't even give life a chance!"

He scoffed."Well, you really wanna know what I'm like? I'll show you," He came up the three steps and looked at me with piercing green eyes. Even if I'm mad, seeing him pissed is...So sexy. Did I just say that? Yeah. I did! Pissed off Eli is sexy!

I brushed past him and sighed frustrated. Eli looked at us and shook his head. I took my seat and watched.

"I can't believe this! Dad, stop! You're hurting her!" he yelled.

Where is he going with this?

"Shut up, you little shit! Stay out of this!" He looked at us."And I did. Except for one time when I accidentally spilled paint in the garage, he burned the cigar he had in my arm. I was so sorry but, he didn't listen. Just kept hitting me."

"Oh."Wesley looked sad."Eli, does your dad abuse you?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Wait."Drew started."Weren't you on the soccer team?"

"Yeah. I had to quit because of "family issues","

"Dude! You were great! Coach Armstrong said if you would've stayed, you would of been captain!"

"Drew! You don't get it! My life as I know it is gone! Once it was, "Good morning, son! How are you?"! Now, it's "You little shit! You're worthless! You need to die! You're a mistake, I swear!"

"Eli! Don't yell at him!" I told him, clearly getting fed up with this.

"You wanna see something, princess?" He hopped over the railing and came over to me. I was in shock. He stared at me like I was dinner. "Look," He lifted up the right sleeve of his black shirt after removing his black leather jacket and I gasped. Wow. I looked at a hole, I guess, that was from the cigar. I wanted to touch it. I'll take the risk. I let my thumb brush over it after gripping his arm with the rest of my hand.

"Eli, I had no idea." I breathed in shock still. He jerked his arm away and gave me the most coldest stare. "That's because you didn't ask. You just assume, princess. Maybe you should ask before you go for it," He backed up to the door, still looking at us. " You all assume! I'm just not a bad kid or anything else you think! I'm just a tortured soul! Misunderstood if you will! You don't know anything! So stop trying to feel sorry for me and stay off my back and maybe I'll stay off yours!" He turned around without giving us a second glance and bolted out the door.

It was silent at first. We just all kept thinking until I stood up. "I'm going to go look for him. Simpson should be back in fifteen minutes. That should give me enough time," They nodded and then, Drew stood up.

"I'll go with you. Just in case he has a pocket knife or something,"

"Thanks." I smiled before running to the door. I looked back and saw Drew still standing there."Come on! We're wasting time!" He ran after me and out of the door and I heard Wesley call, "You forgot his jacket!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

After five minutes of searching through the school, we found him in the gym, kicking a soccer ball at a wall."What do you want? To tell me I need help?" he panted.

"No. To come back, Eli." I said, stepping towards him.

He snorted." Come back she says. I always do and, what do I get out of it? To be bloody and bruised so, I'm not coming back and I'll take two months of detention,"

"Eli, please." I said, softening my tone. " We need you. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be excited at detention."

He kicked the ball and it hit the wall with a forceful impact."Shut up, _Clare,_"

"You know my name?"

"Of course, I do. Everyone knows Clare Edwards. Only if you really knew how everyone felt about you then, you'll really hate yourself,'

"You know what?" I started."I'm done. You can rot in a hole for all I care. All I was doing was trying to be nice and you can't even accept it,"

"Where I come from, niceness doesn't get you ahead,"

"Eli, maybe if you tried it sometime, you would actually feel better about your low self-esteem," he stopped kicking and looked at me. Eyes darkened. Lips slightly parted as he panted for air.

I thought he was going to hit me or something but, he sighed. "Princess, I'm not into this. Leave me alone right now,"

"NO! Come back!" I was about to yell some more when Drew whistled for our attention. We looked at him, waiting in anticipation.

"Wesley just texted me. The moose is on his way back," He explained.

"Who's the moose?" Eli asked.

"Simpson is! You're the black falcon. Clare's the peacock. Wesley's the panda. Alexx's the penguin and me? The panther." He explained our supposed code names.

"Ah. Well, peacock and panther, we have to go,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, clearly confused. "A minute ago you didn't want to go and now you do? Help me out here,"

"Shut up, princess! We have to go!"

He ran out of the Gym and I looked at Drew. He shrugged and ran out too, making me follow in my not-so running shoes.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

We got back before Simpson and took our seats. "Good. He should be here in 5...4...3...2...1" Wesley cued Simpson's entrance perfectly and Simpson looked at us all.

"Hello, delinquents." He greeted us in a fake nice manner and I wanted mentally tackled Eli for changing his decision like that. He's...Ugh! You know? Ugh!

"Simpson, when are we eating lunch?" Drew asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Now, Drew. I know a wrestler and football player needs nutrition,"

Drew nodded and Simpson left us once again. If I would have known that he would leave every hour, I would have been at the Dot and back in no time. I took out my lunch and smiled. Sushi! Yummy! Two Calforinia rolls and a side of wasabi with chop sticks. I would want to stab Eli with these very chop sticks. I saw Japanese horror films and they don't call them chop sticks for nothing.

"Hey! Give me my lunch back!"Wesley yelled.

I turned around in my seat and looked at Eli." Give him his lunch back,"

"Why?" He asked as he opened the brown bag."Look what we have here," he pulled out a...a...a...a...God, I can't even say it.

"Wesley! A Playboy!" Drew yelled with his eyes lit up and a huge grin.

For one, Wesley is not a playboy...More like Nerd's Digest worthy. How we go here we now know. Home lives revealed. Code names given. Playboy delivered with lunch.

* * *

Did you like it? My Wesley is funny, right? He's just so unpredictable! I love this story now! Still need some ideas! Make sure to click that "Review" button!


	7. Are you serious!

So, it's time for chapter seven! I think there's fluffinees going on here but yeah. I really like it! i think you would too so read!READ!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi but I do own a wonderful computer!**

* * *

Eli's Point of View

"A Playboy?" Clare questioned.

"No. A newspaper," I replied, sarcastically." Of course, a Playboy! Wesley, why do you need this?"

"I don't know! to masturbate in the washroom?"

"Honesty was definitely not the right policy!" Clare yelled, disgusted.

"Wes, you don't need this," I told him. "Drew needs it more than you,"

"Oh. Fuck you!"

We all laughed except for Drew who rolled his eyes. "I was kidding, Drew,"

He faked laugh and continued to eat his lunch. It was quiet until I threw Wesley back his lunch and gave him the magazine. "Do that in the comfort of your bed, my friend,"

He nodded and I laid my head on the flat, cool surface of the desk. " Hey. How about we blaze now?" Clare asked, looking at me.

"Well, it would be nice," I said, lifting my head up .

"Then, what are we waiting for?" She got out of her seat and went to the round area and sat in one of the comfortable couches.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Did I tell you that I peanut butter?" Wesley asked, taking the joint from Alexx.

Alexx and I laughed while Clare stared into space. She's cute when she's high. Her red, puffy eyes make me smile. Oh god. Is that technically cheating if I'm thinking about another girl that _isn't _Julia? Nah. Just...I blame Global Warming! I called it!

"Eli, why are you thinking about another girl?" Julia will ask.

"Don't blame me! Blame Global Warming!" Yeah. I'm going with that.

"Hey. You do you know the word?" Wesley asked.

"No, what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know."He replied, simply.

"So, why'd -"

"Eli," Clare cut me off." Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere! I'm," She took a minute."Eli! Do you sleep with a lot of girls?"

"Yeah."

"So, name one girl you slept with that you like still,"

"Um, um, um Julia?"

"No, silly! Name someone else,"

" I can't. There's no one else,"

"Ha. What if I sleep with you?"

You sleep with me? I'll be happy for the rest of year! To be Clare's first would be...Surprisingly great. To know I got there before anyone else, it would make me feel accomplished. And she would be added to my book. Before you start judging, it's only so I know if I could actually go out with them in the future. Yeah. Getting in to Clare's panties will be hard. For all I know, she could have a combination lock that's hard to decode. I mean, she's a tease. A straight up, cheerleading, sexy t-

"Eli!" She screamed."Answer the question!"

"I don't know about that, Princess. You have to impress me first."

"What would I have to do?" She asked, seductively, definitely sucking me in.

"Anything," I breathed.

"Okay. Enough of your love-fest! We have to sing!" Wesley might be a little bit too much.

Please give me a miracle. Please. Please. Please.

A door opened and we jumped. Music. Hard core Heavy Metal music. I looked up and saw Drew. " What is up?" He called.

"That ceiling. That light," I repiled, stating the obivous.

"Eli!"

"What you asked what was-"

Clare got up and began to dance."Woo-hoo!"

Wesley put on my shades that laid on the coffee table and bobbed his head to the music. Somehow, Clare managed to trip and fall down but she was laughing. I sat up and went to the rescue and helped her sit up.

"Clare! Are you okay?"

She gave me a serious face."Of course!" She chimed before laughing. Make sure not to give her any of my things again.

"Eli, man. Is she okay?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah. I guess so," Her tiny hand brushed my cheek.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." She said before moving her hand to the back of my head. She pulled me down and gave me the most sloppiest kiss I ever had. Now, I can't blame this on Global Warming. I pulled away and she panted for air. "Eli! I'm so sorry!"

"No! Don't be. What Juila doesn't know, won't hurt her, right?"

She hesitated but nodded and I stood up before helping her.

"I think that's enough with the weed,"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

Clare barely looked at me after that incident. She's actually giving me the cold shoulder? I really didn't care. She kissed me so, I really have nothing to worry about.

"I kissed the most scummiest, rudely, concieted-"

"Excuse you?" I cut her off.

"Eli, come on! You are not the guy I want to be seen with!"

I got out of my seat and went to her desk."Look, I don't care what you think. You and your stupid rep can vanish instantly if i say something,"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh. I would! And you know I would."

She scoffed and then the door knob began to rattle. I went under her table and she whispered, bewildered,"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shut up and lie good!"

She let out a sigh and I smirked. i forgot she wore a skirt. A nice floral skirt. The door opened and I suddenly got an idea...

* * *

Clare's Point of View

Simpson entered and I sighed. Lie good, Clare. you are the peacock! You can do it!

"Hel-Where's Eli?" Simpson asked.

I opened my legs and sighed."I don't know-Ah!"

"What's wrong, Clare?"

"Um, nothing." Is Eli serious? I can't believe this. He does it again and I'm doing something drastic.

"Drew, where's Eli?"

He shrugged."I don't know."

"Me eitheir!"Wesley piped up.

Alexx made a _screech! _and put her head down.

"Clare, are you sure you don't know where he is?"

"Positive!" I cried out as the boy under the table did something to my area. I closed my legs, locking his head in between, making him groan. I let go, smiling in victory until he bit my inner thigh. I let my hand go down and I took a fistball of his hair and yanked it as Simpson kept talking.

"You bitch," He whispered as I let go.

Simpson left after Wesley, Drew and Alexx gave him lies. Eli came out underneath the desk and stood up. "You know, most girl enjoy my services," He said, rubbing his the back of his head.

"I'm not most girls," I told him, smiling.

He rolled his eyes and took his seat.

"Hey. Does anybody like Justin Bieber?" Drew asked.

We all groaned and went back to our own worlds. I can't take it. I might tackle Simpson for this! But then again, Eli and I kissed while we were high. I don't care. I got to kiss Eli Goldsworthy!

* * *

Nicely done, I might say. Isn't it cute how Eli and Clare can't stand each other but then bond over the weirdest things? It'scoming together nicely! Who thinks I should have Drew's Point of View? Review! Review! Review! And More frickin' ideas!


	8. Why Must You Not Follow The Rules, Drew?

So, I'm back! Did anyone see the SEXY promo? I saw it around 6:39 in the morn'...I was about to fall back to sleep and then, I heard..."IN TOO DEEP," _*high pitch voice* "That's what she said!" _Who said that? Anyway, it was sexy. Only six more days...Can you feel the blood rushing through your veins with anticipation? I can't wait. All next week...It's going to be a celebration! In my world! I really can't wait..._When Love Takes Over_...Adam and Fiona...Anya and Dr. Chris...Dave and Sadie...Ahhhhh...Degrassi Fridays are back, b***hes! Oh! And Thanks for the reviews. My friends read my stories since I used to write them on paper and the first friend...I'm going to use Lexi ...She told me they were good but I couldn't believe her because she's a COMPULSIVE LIAR! But now, I'm comfortable with my writing. Oh and if you've seen _The Breakfast Club _then You know what the whistling is...And lucky I haven't got any hate mail or reviews yet. Those people have no lives and aren't creative that's why they do what they do. Anyway, enough of my ranting...Read and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi...It's true. But I do own a broken down locker...That piece of rust metal...**

* * *

Drew's Point of View

Have you ever thought about one person and one person only? If you could feel their touch one last time? Alliah Indira Bhandari. The only girl I truly loved and cared about. I ruined our relationship.I swear it wasn't my fault. It was that slut, Bianca! It was just...In the moment and so right at the time. I guess I now know the saying "You never know what you have until it's gone" or something like that. I sum up our relationship with the song "Grenade". I miss her. Maybe I should do that 80's out of this world romantic gesture like Adam suggested. I need help. If only I could ask...Clare!

"Hey, Clare bear!" I greeted her. She looked up and sighed. Her ocean blue eyes hypnotizing you as they sparkle. I could see why Eli likes her even if he denies it. The boy is stuck on her.

"Drew, what do you want?"

"Alli,"

She looked at me like I just spoke fluent Chinese. Hey! Maybe I can ask my dad to buy some Chinese food after my meet...Focus, Drew! Focus!

"Drew, no. Alli said she hates your guts and if she had the chance to hurt you, she would."

I looked up and saw Eli. Jealousy. He hates me. I hate him. Maybe I could go along with this.

"I know. You're the only person who can help me...Other than Adam,"

She smiled and patted the seat next to her, I gladly took it. She began shooting ideas. She's like a walking suggestion box or something.

"...You can get roses and surprise her...Scratch that. She hates surprises. Take it from me. What about singing? You know? Serenading her?"

"I can't sing. I mean, I can but not in front of people. What would you like from a guy?"

She smiled." It might be cheesy ...But, his love. I mean, when he comes...It'll be all I want from him."

I hope you're taking notes, Eli!

"You think Alli will go for that?" She looked at me and placed her hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Of course, she will. You have to prove it to her, though. Us girls get a little mad when you guys screw up "accidentally","

I nodded and pulled her in for a hug. I felt the green monster come out and I'm loving every minute of it. Maybe this will help him confess his love for her.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Silence.

A slight tap of a pen.

And then, whistling. "Colonel Bogey's March?" Ithought. Clare joined in with Eli and so did I. Then, Wesley and Alexx. It was fun. Especially since Eli was wearing his dark red or bburgundy scarf around his head like a bandanna. I guess, this is what you do in detention when you're bored.

We winged it, really. One of the wooden doors opened and we stopped. Except for Eli who whistled two last times. He whistled the da da daa da da da daaaa part of Beethoven's fifth Symphony. He cued evil Simpson's entrance perfectly.

"So, what's been going on?"

"Well, Sir." Eli started. "Wesley here popped his cherry,"

"I did not." Wesley looked at Simpson."I didn't, sir."

"Uh huh. Anyway, it's two o' clock. Hope none of you have plans,"

" I do. Party at Fitz'. You know? Party all night, sleep all day?"

" I wasn'ttalking to you, Eli. I was talking to everyone else."

"I know. Just wanted to get that out there,"

"Look, wise guy. I hav-"

"Simpson, Alexx really doesn't like the talking going on, it upsets her stomach. You wouldn't want puke in your library, right?"

"Touche, Clare. Touche," He turned around and walked out the door.

"Nice lie, Princess,"

"Shut up, Eli. You're...I don't even want to know _what_you are,"

See? Insults tend to come out to hide their true emotions and feelings for each other.

"Anyway, how about we go back out?"

"As in...For more "high" purposes?" Wesley asked.

Eli nodded." The rest of you in?"

"Only if we're back before two-thirty," Clare said, fiddling with her cross necklace. I did notice those expensive diamond studs on her earlobes. Hm. Such a daddy's little girl.

"Fine. This way to..."

"Shut up and let's go,"

"Demanding? I like that,"

Clare rolled her eyes and walked out the room.

"She _so_ wants me,"

Oh! Now you notice? I swear he's stupid.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Ugh. You're such a slob," Clare commented on Eli's curent locker appearance. It was messy. But, us guys tend to get messy. And dirty _if_ you know what I mean.

"I'm so sorry. My maid's on vacation,"He said, sarcastically as he got more of ...That awesome substance that made me extremely high. She rolled her eyes and he closed his locker, this time not locking it back. He walked and I followed and so did Wesley and Clare. Alexx caught up with us after tying her sneakers. Her worn out black high-top converses.

"Fuck!" Eli whispered frantically."Simpson! What principal gets water from a water fountain? He has a water bottle on his desk as we speak!"  
"Okay, then. What're we going to do? He can't cut us off ! _Some_ of us have lives!" Clare whispered, waving her hands like the mad woman she is.

"Maybe not. Look, if we go through the cafe, we have nothing to worry about,"

"Eli, please. The activities hall,"

"The cafe! What do you know anyway! I know this place like the back of my hand,"

"The activities hall! And I didn't know you know the back of your hand,"

"It's a figure of speech, dumbass! The cafe!"

"The activities hall!"

"Erm!"Alexx squealed. We all looked at her but then went back. She likes attention. Her and Clare are attention whores.

"Pick one!" Clare whispered.

"Look, you can go where ever you want. We're going through the activities hall," I told him before running away. Clare and Wesley followed as Alexx looked at him with worriness before running away with us. It's good to take charge once in awhile.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Wow. A dead end," Eli said as his hands held the iron gate blocking the other end of the hallway."Great idea, jack off."

"Fuck you."

"No. Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to Eli!" Clare yelled at me.

"So, we're dead. A dead end leads to Simpson giving us more hours," Wesley claimed. "The moose is going to tear us limb from limb,"

"No. Just me."Eli spoke up, his hands letting go of the gate. "Panda, I trust you...With this,okay?" He put the bag in Wesley's pants and sighed. " I want all of you to get back to library through the cafe, okay? Nowhere else. Do you hear me? Peacock? Penguin? Panda? Panther?"

We nodded and he sighed."Okay. Then the black falcon is out. " He ran away and in the distance, you could hear him singing or shouting, "_I wanna be an airborne ranger!_".

"Come on! The cafe like Eli said!" Clare yelled before running down the opposite hall that Eli went down. Maybe we should follow Eli's directions...Once in a while. That guy leads to trouble.

* * *

Drew...So arrogant...So dumb...So cocky! But some girls _love_ you! *mouths*_I don't! Eli all the way ...even if he's psycho in the promo! He's still sexy! _So did you like Drew's POV? I wanna know...And should there be a sequel? I mean, I wanna see how Clare and Eli's relationship progresses. How Alexx and Adam are going. How Wesley going to steal Anya. How Drew can still be a meathead. But yeah. Maybe four more chapters and we can see where this is all going. Review! Review! REVIEW!


	9. My Love is Definitely NOT Your Drug

I wonder...I wonder why my life is the way it is. Did you ever have those days where your mind just becomes clattered with ideas and thoughts? Well that happened to me today. I'm literally on cloud nine... So hope you enjoy this chapter! I think you will.

*Spoiler*- Poor Eli!-cries- Not even. He bounces back like a basketball...Like Spongebob on steroids...Nah. Not even. He bounces back like ... Is there more ways?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi...but i do own tis story and my currently new story in the making!**

* * *

Eli's Point of View

Running through the halls like a maniac. Singing on the top of my lungs. The things I do for them. i don't know why I did it but, I'm sacrificing my ass for them.

_"Before the day I die, _

_there's just five things I wanna ride!"_

I knew Simpson was right behind me. I could feel the lecture coming on now. "You bastard! Have the past taught you anything? Keep doing what you're doing and you'll end up in jail! Blah blah blah...Eli...Blah blah blah..." I really don't listen to him. He just drowns my ears with the most boring lectures and corniest jokes. The school board picked the worst guy for the job.

"_Airplane, bicycle, automobile, a virgin's mother and a Ferris Wheel!" _Virgin's mother? Maybe Clare's mom but then that'll ruin my chances. Now, I gotta think. I ran into the Gym and took the nearest basketball and began to think. Got it!

"Three...Two...One!" I said as I made a lay-up. I hate basketball. Soccer is just so much better." We won! Eli! Eli! Eli!" I chanted and then saw Simpson.

"Eli! Eli! What're you doing?"

"Playing basketball, duh."

"I mean, outside the library! Why are you here!" Ha. He's turning red. That little vein throbbedout of his neck making me smile. Only Fitz, Owen, Bianca, Julia and I could cause that. Did I mention when we're together we're like a hurricane. We can't be stopped.

"Oh. Well, I'm thinking of trying out for a_ scholarship_!" I mocked, dribbling the ball around.

"Eli! Give me the ball! Give me the ball!"

I faked it several times before finally giving him the ball. He looked at me and sighed.

"I can't believe I have to wait another year for your ass to graduate."

So can't I. So can't I.

* * *

I walked in and all heads looked up. Simpson followed close behind me and I literally felt like he was going to rape me or something.

"Get your stuff," He pushed me along and I stumbled." Wise guy here took it upon himself to go to the gymnasium...You won't be needing any of his services,"

I sat down and rolled my eyes. They all need my services. but then I remembered something. The thing Drew once told me.

_"You should just disappear. No one will remember you anyway."_

Or Clare.

_"You're no one. School would still be the same if you left...Disappear immediately..."_

I've tried to. Never could succeed. Those suicide attempts always fail me. I'm a no one...Just no one with a reputation to live out.

"B-O-O H-O-O." I spelled out with a sigh.

Drew stifled his laughter and Simpson shot him a look. "You think that's funny? You want funny? See Elijah Goldsworthy in five years! See how funny he is then!"

Drew nodded and Simpson looked at me. "About to cry, Eli? Huh? Got_ feelings_?"

"I don't cry..."

"Ha. You don't cry? You're lying to yourself! You've cried once in a while! You're a wimp. You come off to other people as some tough guy but you're not. You're just a little wimp who cries and weeps and hates himself because he has no one...YOU ARE NO ONE,"

My hands clenched into fists under my jacket. My breath hitched. Is it illegal to punch your principal if he's being a dick? "What do you know? You're just some principal. A washed up, trying to "connect" with the youth, almost having wrinkles principal. Don't start judging my life. You know absolutely nothing about me!"

"I know you. You want to die-"

"Shut up."

"Abused...Using drugs to get you off this earth..."

"Shut up."

"Partying all night with your friends to ignore your home life...Eli, I know you."

"Sir, you know nothing! Leave me alone! You try to make me one of those brainwashed people who obeys everyone. I'm not leaving up to people's dumb expectations! I am who I am and I can't change,"

"That...Is what I was looking for. The Eli who doesn't want to change...Eli, you don't have to. Just try to be him and you once in awhile okay?"

I nodded and he left. More silence. Soaking it all in. I can't believe Simpson and I had an understanding. Maybe it's nice to have a change...

* * *

"So, Clare. That party at Fitz'...What do you say?"

"I say...Bite me,"

"I would love to."

She walked away with a smile and Drew joined me. " Turned you down huh?"

"Maybe. She's entertaining and I like her...You tell her that and I'll-"

"Rearrange my face? Yeah. I know. At least you admitted that you like her."

"Yeah. I don't what it is that makes me like her...She's different. From any other girl I dated, she's the one I want. I can't explain it..."

"It's called love. I've been there before...Eli, go for it. Break Julia's heart but go for it,"

"Yeah. But, I can't do that to her. Clare could just be some one time thing...Nothing. If I go for her, then, I miss out on what I have with Julia...It won't end well for me."

"Eli, if I were you...I would definitely go for it. She's extraordinary. She's the one for you even if she hates your guts but, from hate to love right?"

"Drew, when did you start being all machismo like Adam?"

"I read our mom's _Cosmos. _Adam, on the other hand is born with it. He did get Fiona Coyne's number, Rebbecca White's _and _Alexx"s,"

"Alexx? Wait. They're dating, aren't they?"

"Don't tell anyone. My mom likes...Scratch that. Loves her. Alexx isn't the goth girl outside of school...More like the " I can bake cookies and make dinner" type."

"So, she's a flower? Ha. She's now...A lily in my book,"

"And Clare and Julia?"

"Julia's more like a...Daisy or rose. Clare, on the other hand a Japanese Cherry Blossom,"

"Julia's definitely a Rose. Clare's Cherry Blossom? Why?"

"She's spicy and feisty but sweet and understanding. She's like Sour Patch...The candy?"

"Ohhhh! She is...Hey! How do you know so much about flowers?"

"I guess because of Adam. He grows on you. "

"Yeah. I would know. So, who are you going for? Julia...Reese's peanut Butter Cup or Clare...The Sour Patch? Rose or Cherry Blossom?"

"That's hard. I like them both but, Sour Patch just keeps pulling me in! She's frustrating while Reese's is laid-back and cool yet dark and sexy. Why must girls tease us like this?"

"Because they like have those freaky mind control powers and know how-to suck you in! They're..."He gulped."They're probably God in disguise. You know? One minute you're talking to Alli...The next you-"

"Wait. Alli? Drew, you still like her. Why did you do what you did?"

"I'm stupid, okay? I know it. My decision wasn't right. I hate it. I hate not being around her. I miss her. It's hard not trying to talk to her but I can't help it. I'm this cool, suave, football playing and wrestling guy. Not this rambling, gets jitters and butterflies guy when I see her."

"Drew...You're actually not a meathead. Go for it. She might kill you but, go for it,"

"Okay. If you go for Clare, I'll go for Alli. Deal?"

"Deal. Now which is better: peanut butter or chocolate?"

"Are we actually going into this debate?"

"Yes. We are. Chocolate all the way!"

"No! Peanut Butter!" He said before pushing me playfully.

"Adam always loses! You know which one is better!" I said, pushing him back.

A friendship came out of this. Hm. Adam will be happy. I'm glad I have a friend out of this detention. And maybe a relationship.

* * *

"Okay. You walk out of that door and pour your heart out." Wesley told me.

"Clare will understand. She might think you're lying but she'll understand."Drew said.

"Thanks for the good advice, Drew." I said sarcastically. He just brought my hopes down.

"Ha. Look, Eli. She's getting a drink of water. Her lips are wet...Glistening with water droplets...Wanting to kiss you and all over your body. Those ocean blue eyes will follow you as you touch her...Then, you take her breath away with a breathtakingly kiss. Her hands will take yours as you kiss her again...Love will take it's toll, my friend." Drew said.

"Dude, do you write fanfiction or something because that came out of a book right?" I asked.

"Nope. It was all up here," He said, pointing to the top of his head. " It was sweet right?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly,"

"Wesley! You seemed to enjoy it?" Drew exclaimed before looking down and then back up. I caught the hint and began to laugh.

"What? W-w-what are you talking about?"

"Dude, look down," Drew told him.

He did and a deep red shade formed on his cheeks. " Oh. I get very "active" when people say things like that!"He defended himself.

Alexx took pictures with her phone. Now, Chantay has something to look forward to. He ran to the back of the library to rearrange himself and Alexx and Drew began to help me.

"Um, Clare...She's different so, none of your old Eli tricks. To get her you need to be gentle. Like with a baby. You know?" Alexx explained.

"Yeah. Anything else?"

"Open your mouth," He commanded. I complied and he sprayed breath spray in my mouth and I closed it. "It's mint. I hear Clare loves minty fresh breaths!"

"You are ridiculous!"

"I knows it. Now, go."He said, before pushing me forward.

"Good luck!" Wesley's voice called.

I was pushed out the door by Alexx and Drew and stumbled out." Okay. Clare...I like you and I really want to be your boyfriend. You're different. As in different, I mean, you're smart, beautiful and you're just...There's no words to describe you. I hope you won't turn me down right now because I'm...In love with you, Clare Edwards. I can't kept bottled up anymore. You're extraordinary and I hope you feel the same way about me. Yeah. I might be a little crazy at some times and I'm a complete pot head but, you can see through those flaws, right? I mean, I'm different and opposites attract. I'm fire and you're ice. You're the light and I'm the darkness. We still attract each other an-"

My heart skipped a beat.

Time stood still.

I can't believe this.

Here I was about to pour my heart out to a girl I like...No. Love...L-O-V-E...And to find out she's making out and being felt up by my best friend. My second best friend. How could Clare date Fitz all over again? I knew it was too good to be true. I could never find somebody to love. Just another person to hate! All over again! I slumped back down the hall and back into the library.

"Hey! Is EClare on?" Wesley asked.

"Is Clare outside fixing her shirt? You dirty dog!" Drew exclaimed.

"Is she sitting by the wall licking her lips at the wonderful kiss you two shared?" Alexx asked.

"No. She's not doing any of that," I said with a disbelievable laugh.

"So, what is she doing?"

"She busy...Being felt up by Fitz."

They looked at me. Jaws dropped. Eyes widen.

"Are you serious? What's he doing here?"

"Wesley, how would I know? How would I fucking know! Clare's a slut! She just uses you! I hate her."

"Eli, don't say that." Alexx started." Eli, you love her. Just she doesn't love you at the right time."

"Alexx, you have someone you can love, hold, appreciate...Adam,okay? I thought I almost had that with Clare but, I was wrong. I'm done. I won't love anyone...I keep to my old tricks."

"Eli, no. Clare's probably confused. She'll come around."

"Drew, shut up! Clare's a bitch! She's not the one!"

"Eli, don't lie to yourself! Look! You love her...She's not loving you though. Give it some time,"

"Fuck time. I told you it wouldn't end well for me. I knew it from the start. I should just stick with Julia."

"Eli,no. Don't give Clare up. Wait a little,"

"Wes, fine. Just forget me ever wanting to confess my love to Clare,"

"Fine, in denial."

"Alexx, you always know how to make people happy."

"Yeah. I know. Clare will come around, my comic book friend. She shall be loved by you and only you,"

"Yeah. In my watercolor dreams."

"Did you say watercolor dreams? You paint?"

"More like sketch but yeah,Wes,"

"Cool. So, we know you sketch girls too."

"Maybe. That's is my own personal business!"

"Yeah. You do. do they have clothes on or...In the nude?"

"Wes, some of them have clothes on...Some of them don't,"

"You're really good, huh?"

"I guess so. I just sketch to ease the pain in my life."

"Eli, you're good! Adam showed me that short comic you two did! It was good!"

"Yeah...I know. Look, I want you guys to know that when Clare comes back in...I'm not talking to her."

"Okay. I think we all knew that,"

"Good. Clare is ignored by me,"

"I think it's worth it."

"Yeah. Clare doesn't know what she missing."

She not missing anything. I missing her. Goddamn it! Cherry Blossom/Sour Patch is pulling me in all over again! I'm so in love with her it hurts...

* * *

Ahhh. A bromance going on. Drew and Eli...I f only they we're friends on the show...Luke and Munro are like BFFLs and yeah. So you also got some drama looking forward to in the next chapter. Did any of you like this chapter? Review! Review! REVIEW! You know you want to click that review button!


	10. We're Meant To Be, I think

living life to fullest! Jamming out to Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"! I love it! Doesn't that song sum up Eli? I mean, it could...He does walk alone...Anyway, chapter ten people! While you're reading this...I'm gonna watch "All Falls Down Part Two" or AFD for short. No. AFD is not a disease...If it was, I would have it. Poor Alli. Poor Clare. Poor Drew. Poor...Eli! Holly J...no more stripping! Sav, no more Elvis and Adam? Why weren't you like in the episode? You made a cameo. A goddamn cameo! Like...I was really mad... Sav, nice song...Better than the Anya song. Holly J, you should be happy with the one you got! Enough of my ranting! Read! Oh and Lexi...STOP ! You have A.D.D! You lie too much and I know you read it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi...Never will I ever own Degrassi_...*JB voice* "Never Say Never!" _Dude, calm yourself! Anyway, I do not own Degrassi but I do own a bow of tissues to get ready for the scene. *sniff*

* * *

Clare's Point of View

I walked back in the library biting my lip. God. I can't believe that Fitz was here...With me. I like him but I'm not in love with him. I'm still hoping that Eli will come around. I mean, I think I'm into him. No. In love with him. There's just something that pulls me in. And when he took the liberty to get in trouble...I thought it was romantic and heroic. That's means in my book that he's definitely a guy I could actually think who could love me and stick up for me. Eli is definitely the one. I could feel it. Nothing could change my decision.

I went back to my seat and sat. There was silence. A silence that intrigued me. It was comfortable. Maybe I should talk to Eli. You know? Get used to the talking before the whole kissing and stuff. I got out my seat and walked back to where he and sat there.

"Hey, Eli!" I greeted in my bubbly always tone. He looked at me and I felt like he wanted to kill me or something. Like that glint in his eyes I never got from him. What did I do? Do I have bad breath or something? Is my eyeliner smudged? He sighed, rolling his eyes and began to talking to Drew. Am I invisible? Do I have something on my face? My hand went to his arm and he immediately shrugged it off. Okay. What's going on?

"Wow, Eli. That was so nice." I said sarcastically with a laugh. Drew stiffened in his seat and placed his arms on the table before crossing them, looking at me. Wesley just looked at me trying to tell me somethingwith his eyes. Alexx sat there mute as always, looking at me with tears welding up.

"Okay. Can you all stop with the silent treatment? It's...Really immature," I explained.

Nothing. More silence. Okay. Clearly, Eli has something to do with this. "Hello? Am I invisible or something?"

"You don't deserve the title "invisible"," Eli told me.

"Ha! I got you to talk to me," I smiled triumphantly and he sighed. I swear I saw a small smile appear on his lips but who knows?

"Clare, stop. Just leave me alone," He said, standing up.

"Why?" I asked, standing up. "Eli, are you okay?"

"NO. How can make this clearer?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Look, I'm going to explain this the simplest way I possibly can. Leave. ME. The. Fuck. _Alone_."

"Fine. Be the bottled up guy that you are."

He smirked."I always will be." And with that, he walked out of the library leaving me stumped.

"Okay. What do you guys know that I don't?"

Drew cleared his throat."Clare...Don't kill the messengers but, Eli hates you. He _really_ hates you now."

"Why?"

"Because...He saw you and Fitz getting "intimate" and he was on his way to tell you that..." Wesley paused.

"Tell me what? Don't leave me in suspense like that!"

"Clare, Eli loves you! Okay! He L-O-V-E-S YOU!" Alexx finished.

"What?"

"He loves you, okay? I don't how long he has but, he loves you. And now it's love to hate," Drew explained with a sigh.

"Oh." He loves me? That's why he was acting the way he was! To hide his feelings from me. My heart fluttered and I gave the most paethic love sigh one could give. "Drew, I need to talk to him,"

"I don't know where he is...That's a lie. You should know where he is."

"Of course. You guys wanna-"

"NO! He'll kill us! I saw the pocket knife he has. It giving me nightmares," Wesley interrupted.

"Well...Maybe both of us will walk back in love..."

"I hope so. You know, you two give people the runs,"

"Thanks, Alexx...I think. Look, I'm going to be right back. Hopefully Eli will too."

"Hopefully."

* * *

When I walked into the Gym, my hands began to shake. Why was I so nervous? Eli is just a guy. A guy with kissable lips, amazing light emerald green eyes, the way his bangs blow over his eyes when- Oh God. I do love him. I walked to the bleachers and sat on the first one. What am I going to say? "Oh. Eli, I'm sorry for kissing my boyfriend even though I'm in love with you. It was just in the moment. You know? You probably do it all the time with your floozies."I thought. No. That will make me sound stupid. What would I say?

"What're you doing here?" Eli asked. My head perked up and I lost it. God. Blank. 's gone! "When I say, "Leave me alone", I mean it."

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking,"

"No, smartass. Like _really_ talk."

He sighed but came over from the center of the Gym and sat down next to me." What do you want?"

"You." I said to myself, looking down at my shaking hands that rested on my lap.

"What was that?"

I looked up and he was now closer then before. "I want you, Eli. I...I think I love you...I mean, I don't know why but, I do."

"Clare,"He said in a whisper." I love you too but, I don't know why either. You just...I don't know. You pull me in too much. I find it very entertaining,"

"Really? I mean, what we could be feeling could be just a phase or something,"

"Clare, you have to stop lying to yourself. Don't deny the fact that you love me. What we're feeling...Most people don't get, Clare. It's a spark that we both get when we see each other."

"Eli, what about-"

"Fitz? Come on. That wasn't going to last. In a week, he'll be with someone new and you know it."

"Yeah but, you?"

"What about me?"

"You stay with a girl for two weeks and then, dump them when you get what you want,"

"Which is?"

"Eli," I scoffed."Don't do that. You know exactly what is,"

"Oh! Sex? Well, with you, I know it's gonna be different with you and I know it. If you don't want to, I won't force you_ unless_ you want me to,"

I smacked his arm. "Don't get any ideas! I'm very Mother Theresa,"

"Yeah. You cursed me out and said,"Fuck you." to Drew. You're definitely Mother Threresa,"

"Well, I am...Sometimes. So, does this mean we're together or something?"

"Only if you want to be, Clare."

"I do."

"Okay. But one question,"

"Shoot."

"Is it going to be a...White wedding or what?"

I got up and so did he. "Eli! You never give up do you?"

"No. I don't. So is it?"

" What do you want it to be?"

"Wait." He said, obviously confused. "What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Stop with the mind tricking! Answer the question!"

"Eli, I'm not doing anything."

"You're mind controling. Give me a answer,"

"Demanding now, are we?"

"Shut up, Clare."

"No. Eli has his panties in a bunch! Call the police!" I teased, running around him in a circle.

"Clare, I will tickle you,"

"Tickle me. I don't-" His hands grabbed my waist and I smiled. "Tickle me. I don't care,"

He pulled me in closer. My chest pressed to his torso and I gasped. "Are you scared or something? Because Fitz was all over you so, you shouldn't be all jumpy and hyperactive,"

"Eli, Why must you turn everything into a debate?"

"Because, it's just the way I am. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes. I do. But tonite, no jumping me at Fitz' party!"

"Clare! I wouldn't do that,"

I gave him a look. "Oh, really? Eli, you would jump me at any chance you got,"

"Okay. Yeah but, I want to jump you right now,"

"You do it and I'll chop your fingers off,"

"Violent, much? God, Clare. You're scary,"

"Yeah. I know. Now come on. We have to go," My hands pulled his his hands off my hips and I began to walk away. He followed and joined me by my side.

"Clare, what's your middle name?"

"Why don't you wait for the first date?"

"Because, I don't want to. Tell me,"

"Diane, okay?"

"Oh. That's a fat person's name,"

"No. It isn't!'

"Yes. It is!Clare, there are two kinds of fat people. People that were born to be fat and...People who were once thin and became fat,"

"Eli, that was mean."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"So, what about thin people with "fat" people names?"

"The same. People that are thin are going to be fat if they keep on doing what they're doing,"

"Which is?"

"Eating fast foods, no exercise, sitting on the couch watching TV...Clare, it's sad really."

"So, you're telling me that thin people are going to be fat? Eli, you're messed,"

"I know. So, do you like being felt up?"

"Shut up!"

"Come on, Clare. You were moaning and whatnot."

"Well, it's none of your business what I like!"

"I'm your _boyfriend_, Clare! I wanna know!"

"You said boyfriend! Aw!" His arm draped over my shoulders and pulled me into his side more snug, to me. My arm then, wrapped around his waist and he sighed.

"Don't get used to it. I just...Like saying it,"

"You _love _it, don't deny! You love being my boyfriend," I said, putting a lot of emphasis on "love".

"Okay. Maybe I do but, you talk to much, chatterbox. Can you be quiet for one second?"

"No. I'm a cheerleader...I don't know how to be quiet,"

"At least you're telling the truth."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He let go of me and smirked. "It means you love to talk...You need to shut up once in awhile,"

I looked at him in disbelief."Well then. I'm giving you five seconds to run."

He ran away and I smiled to myself. He's my boyfriend. That's great but then, I realized something. Eli and I can't be. Definite social suicide. For me. For him. For our reputations. This is not going to go so well. Eli and I are _Romeo and Juliet _except in this story, our friends might bring us into a tragedy.

When we walk back into the library, all eyes were on us.

"Well, lookie here. The person who someone's looking for," Drew said, confusing Eli and me both.

"What was that?"

"Hello, toots." Oh My Sweet Jesus.

"Fitz! W-w-w-what are you doing here?"

He smirked and walked over and took me away from Eli. "Clare, you look surprised to see me,"

"You said you were leaving," I whispered.

"Yeah. But, I was missing you,"

"I'm seeing you tonight! Look. Just go, okay?"

"I'm not leaving without a kiss," I stiffened as his hands cupped either side of my face and bent his head down.

Eli looked at us and sighed."Fitz, Simpson gonna be back any minute now. Maybe you should go, man. You don't want_ another _suspension, do you?" Thank you, Eli. Thank you! Fitz let up and I relaxed as Eli pulled me back over to his side, trying not to be obvious with our relationship.

". I'll see you and Julia tonight, right?"

"Of course you will. This little lady will be under your arm," Eli said, referring to me as "Little Lady." I gotta have a talk with him about calling me little. Seriously, just because you two are like 6'1" or 6'0", doesn't mean anything! I'm not little!

"But, of course! Clare, I'll see you tonight," Fitz pulled me into a tight hug and Eli glared. Jealousy is a bitch. He let go and placed a kiss on my cheek before leaving...For good, I hope.

"Wow. Eli..You disappoint me!"

"Drew, how do I disappoint?"

"You could've beat the shit out of Fitz for hitting on your girlfriend,"

"What if Clare isn't my girlfriend?"

"Then, you're lying to yourself. Look, I hope nothing happens at the party, okay? I'm gonna be there to win back Alli. Clare, don't you tell her!"

"Okay! God!"I looked at Eli. " Eli, 'little lady'? I can kick your ass, you know!"

"Hey! Sour Patch is back!" Did he just call me "Sour Patch"? I know he did not call me a piece of candy!

"Sour Patch? Like the candy?"

"Yeah. Sour Patch Kids!"

"Eli, I'm going to hurt you."

"And where were that lead you to, Missy?"

" Not depression. Just stop calling me little, okay?"

"Fine. I can never have fun with you."

"Well, I hope you're not talking about that kind of fun," I told him, putting my hands on my hips and shifting my weight to my right side.

"Uh oh. Eli's in trouble!"Wesley exclaimed.

"What is it with you and sex? Do you want some or something?"

"No. I know you think about it, that's all,"

"You actually think that's all I think about?"

We all nodded and he looked, disappointed. "Well, don't you?"

"No! I'm not some sex addict or whatever. I actually think and have thoughts you know."

"Oh." We all said.

"I'm offended. You really think that's all I think about?"

"Well, look at you. You're a obvious sex god! " I said, waving my hands around.

"Sex god, Clare?"

I then, realized that secret came out. "Clare thinks Eli is a sex god?"Alexx asked.

"Am I always in your wild, forbidden, sex fantasies?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Wow. Saint Clare has fantasies about me! I'm flattered!"

I blushed and he pulled me into a hug. "It's not funny."

"No." He whispered before kissing my hair. "It's cute."

"So, you don't think I'm like a perv or something?"

"No." He said."You're mine,"

My heart skipped serval beats. I'm his. I, Clare Edwards belongs to Eli Goldsworthy...If only Mark Fitzgerald knew this.

* * *

So, Eli and Clare are on! If you're wondering what Drew, Alexx and Wesley were doing while those two were getting together...They were playing poker. The next chapter will explain everything, I promise. so make sure to click that review button cause you know you want too! You know you can't resist the power it holds. So click it and it will make me happy! Five More Days til IN TOO DEEP !


	11. This Day Is Almost Over

Chapter 11...Sadly, there's one more chapter left of this story but, don't worry! There's a sequel coming into play! Anyway, Read!

Disclaimer-I do ont own Degrassi but, I do own this story and a pair of grey Ugg boots! Man, I love those Uggs...So comfortable and warm!

* * *

Wesley's Point of View

Oh god. they're gonna be one of those couples.

I'm really not into the fact Eli took Clare away from my options of girls. I mean, when he breaks her heart...I'll be there. Drew looked at Alexx intensely. It's funny how she took his money, his hoodie and his watch in one game of Poker. She has a bit of a poker face. I mean, you couldn't tell what she had. She kept her same serious face while Drew did the same. It was a good game especially when Drew lost. Strip Poker. Never play that with Alexx or Drew because I got out of my clothes in five seconds. But I did get one good thing out of it. And that was Alexx's black lacy underwear. And it was see through! I got to see boobs! Boobs! God. This detention was worth it.

"Alexx, come with me." Clare commanded.

"Why?"

"I just wanna see something," Clare pulled her up out of her seat and to the back of the room. She took her big tote bag with her and Drew sighed.

"She cheated! No one gets a royal flush!"

"It's not cheating. It's luck,"Eli told him, licking his lips."I get royal flushes all the time. What does that mean?"

"You cheat!"

"No. You're a sore loser."

"No. I'm not!"

"You're acting like a child, Drew."

"No!"

"I'm not doing this with you,"

"Fine! I win!"

"Yeah because you're a sore loser and winner,"

"Shut your trap, Eli! I'm trying to work here!" Clare's voice called.

"On what? Your life sized barbie doll?"

"Fuck you!" The girls yelled.

"So, Wes. Coming to the party?"

"Eli...I'm not invited to those parties."

"Well, now you are. By me, okay?"

I nodded."So, should I bring-"

"Don't bring anything. Just look like Drew or me _if_ you wanna get in,"

"Should we tell him how these parties get?" Drew asked Eli.

"How do these parties get?" I asked.

"Um, you'll find out soon."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's hard to explain. When you get there tonight, you'll see," Drew told me.

"Fine. Don't tell me but, I have friends who go to your parties."

"Really? Like who?"

"Like...Anya, Holly J, Sav, Fiona, Jenna, K.C.-"

"So, basically everyone on Student Council, Yearbook and school teams?" Eli interrupted. "Yeah. You know so much people."

"Eli, he's used to other parties. Parties that don't involve drinking, drugs and grinding,"

"Oh. I forgot. Sorry, Wes."

"It's fine. Eli, what're you going to tell Julia?"

"I don't know but, I'm going to have scars from a cat all over my face,"

"A cat?"

"You don't wanna know,"

"Oh. Wes, Juila's...She bites, claws, kicks and does it all while screaming. She's a cat in disguise,"

"Drew, how do _you_ know that?"

"I hear things. Owen tells me she's a bitch,"

"She's not. She's Juila. She can't change,"

".Yeah. I swear Alexx cheated,"

"Get over it! You lost to a girl! You're making such a big deal out of it!"

"God, Eli. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"I wanted to kiss Clare...I just thought...She would hate it. For us going so fast,"

"Eli, you've been together for an hour. I've seen people have sex and they didn't even know eachother for an hour."

"Drew, try to say that again but this time with more sense in the sentence,"

"Oh. You're not rushing into it, man. She would like to kiss you,"

"It's true. I would like to kiss you!" Clare called once again.

"Maybe we should talk about this later."

* * *

So...It's short but I wanna get to the end of the day...So we can go read the party...In a whole other story...So review! Review! Review!


	12. End of The Story

An new chapter...New beginnings and Degrassi!_ When Love Takes Over_was a good episode. I can not lie. I was into it. Three months wait was a good one. i just don't think no one's gonna die...Just injured and a few scratches and bruises. That is all. Anyway, time to read!

Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi but I wish I did. Boy, the things I could with Degrassi. Ah...A girl can dream can't she?

* * *

Clare Point of View

"Well, I see you all survived today. You are free to go," Simpson said, unlocking one of the glass front doors.

Alexx and I walked out and I smiled."See? You look great! Especially without that black shit under your eyes."

"I like that black shit. Yeah. I look great but, this lacy white shirt is itchy though but, I'm not wearing this to the party tonight." She told me.

"It's fine. I don't think I could see you wearing this to the party anyway." She smiled and looked at me.

"Hm. I didn't see that this morning,"

"See what?" I asked as she scanned my facial expression.

"That untouchable glow that you have. Did you and Eli sneak off and have sex?"

"No. It's because I love him."

"Oh. You love him? This morning, you hated him.'

"Things change, I guess,"

"Yeah, I guess so. What did you really get in trouble for?"

"I...Cursed out Coach Armstrong for letting me play for Gym when I had my monthly friend,"

"Ah. I knew that shopping shit was fake. Clare, don't let Eli down, okay?"

"Okay. Why do you care about him so much? Do I have to keep an eye on you?"

"No. Why would I date my cousin?"

"Cousin? You're not serious!"

"I am."

"You're Eli's cousin? Is the world ending?"

"No. It's because I'm lying,"

"You gotta stop doing that,"

"Yeah. I don't think I will," She said before opening the passenger car door to her dad's Honda. "See you at the party," She got in and the door slammed shut. I waved and she put up her hand, waving it before talking to her dad and her little brother in the back car left and disappeared from my sight. I waited and waited and waited until Eli appeared in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Eli?"

"Standing,"

"Okay, then. So, shouldn't you start walking home or something?"

"I...Have to take the bus. Dumb parents." My hands took both of his and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"You know, I would be a wonderful person to make your parents super angry,"

"Well, don't. I really don't want them hating you," He nodded and let go and tied his scarf around my neck and I looked at him."Eli...No. I couldn't...I wouldn't!"

"Have it. You're freezing,"

I smiled and said,"Maybe I could warm up with something,"

"What do you suggest?"

I reached and let my hands grab the collar of his jacket to support my balance and he looked at me. "Ah. One of my kisses could warm you up," His head bent down and his lips attacked mine. Sparks of electricity bolted through my body and my hands gripped on more. His tongue grazed at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and welcomed his warm tongue in. A moan came in my throat after his hands took the nape of my neck and they grasped it. So this is what a real true love kiss feels like. I need to stop...I gotta stop it before...

I pulled away but soon regretted my decision. Thank you, Saint Clare of me. You really hate me, don't you?

"Why-why'd you stop? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, breathing heavily. My feet came back on the ground after my tip-toeing.

I pushed the wisps of his bangs from his eyes, only to have them fall back down. "No...I just don't want my dad killing you,"

He chuckled and his lips came to my ear. His breathing made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Oh God. Kill me...But what will that do? I kinda like it.

"Clare, that's not the reason, is it?"

"N-n-n-no," I stammered.

"So, you won't stop me if I do this?" His lips came to my neck and placed an open-mouth wet kiss. An loud, un controllable moan came out of my mouth and I pushed him away.

"I guess not. Look, I'm gonna go. See you tonight?"

"Yeah. You definitely will," I whispered, looking down. His hands cupped my cheeks and I looked gave me one last kiss before walking away. Don't leave! Finish what you were doing...Unless he's...No. He wouldn't try anything at the party. He promised not to. But, this is Eli I'm talking about. He's unpredictable.

I went to the steps and sat on the first one, the last step to the the bottom. Great. Dad's late yet again. My fists went under my head to prop it up after my elbows rested on my thighs. "Dumb parents," I got up after 15 minutes and began to walk home. How could he forget like that? I'm his daughter for Pete's sake but he could be screwing his secretary like always at the office. My mom's actually thinks he's working "overtime"...Yeah, right. Overtime is a dead sign that he's cheating. I tell her this but she's like" Stop reading SizzleTeen and actually think for a moment." I do think, Mother. I'm right about this. I know it because when Alli, Adam and I were studying for a big midterm guess who decided to show up at the park with some woman? Randall Edwards, my dad. I don't even talk to him anymore after that incident.

I kicked the lone pebble on the sidewalk before crashing into someone. "Stalking?"

I looked up."Eli! No. I was just walking home. Sorry," I walked around him and of course, he followed.

"Talk to me for a minute,"

I ignored that statement and kept walking.

"Can you tell me what happened? It would be nice enough to you to do so,"

"Eli, just...Fine. Dad didn't pick me up so, I'm gonna walk ?"

"I'll walk you home if you want,"He said after catching up to me.

"You don't have to,"

"You're my girlfriend. I need to prove myself worthy of your presence anyway,"

I smiled and his hand took mine."So, what are you going to wear to the party?"

"I don't know,"

He muttered a "Hm" and I sighed.

"What're you wearing?"

He smirked."You're just going to have to wait and see, Edwards," So smug.

I rolled my eyes and after minutes of talking and walking, we stopped upon my house. Well, Eli didn't. He just kept walking. I giggled and called him. He turned around and ran over to me. "You past my house. This is _such _a bad first date," I said, teasingly.

His hand went over his heart and he feigned hurt."Hey! Keep talking like that and there will be no date number two,"

We both laughed and he looked at me. "Do you wanna go out? You know? After the party? I mean, we could just hang out,"

Thank you! Thank you, God! You keep answering my prayers! " Yes!" I exclaimed, sounding desperate.

"Cool. Clare, we're just gonna hang out. I know a place we can go. I kinda stumbled upon it."

"In one of your urban adventures?" I asked, accusingly.

"Yeah. I guess,"

"So, tonight?"

"It's a date. I mean, it's not a date. More like a-" I cut his rambling off by kissing the right corner of his lips.

"_You _talk too much," I teased before walking up the gravel path up to my front steps.

"Clare," He called after I put my key into the lock.

"Huh?" I asked, looking back.

"You're pretty special,"

My face got hot and turned red like a tomato."So are you," I said before turning back to the door and opening it. I waved and he waved back before I went inside. Once the door was closed shut and locked, I began to jump, squeal and scream. My joy of happiness was ruined by the house phone ringing. I ran over, kicking off my flats in the process and I hopped on one foot to the end table. I didn't make it in time and the answering machine came on.

_" This is the Edwards' residence. We're not home right now, please leave a message at the beep..."My recorded voice chimed. BEEP!_

_"Clare!" Alli's voice screamed. I swear, nothing can break her voice. I guess I can see why we're friends."We totes need to talk right NOW! Ow- Sav! Stop it! Anyway, stop screening your calls and answer the phone! LIKE RIGHT NOW!"_

I sighed and waited."One...Two...Thr-" The phone rung again and I smiled. One second to spare. A new record, Alli. I picked it up and answered it. "Hello, Alli."

"Clare...You...I ...Fitz..."

"Alli, you're breaking up. I can't understand a word you're saying," I said into the phone, picking up my shoes with my free hand before running up the stairs. I heard shuffling and then, silence. "Alli?"

"Yeah! Can you hear me now?"

"Uh huh. What's-"

"Eli is up. You're dating him?"

Crap. Two hours and she knows. I think she has cameras and super bionic ears or something to make her know all this. I went into my room and sat in my desk chair. I spun around in it before speaking. "Alli, we're just getting to know each other. what's so bad about that?"

"Nothing! I just don't want your high school career and rep down the toilet,"

"It's not going to be. Look, come over now and I'll explain everything,"

"You promise?"

"I promise and also, I need help with my-"

"Say no more! That humongous closet of yours is bound to have something!"

"Al-" She hung up and I sighed. "Rude much," I said before hanging up. But she's Alli so, she can't change. That's why I love her.

I decided to go on my laptop to waste some time. I signed onto Facerange and stared at the four friend requests I had.

Wesley. Alexx. Drew. Eli. Wow. They don't waste anytime. I accepted all of them and Smiled. My mom was right. This detention did have it's purposes. I met some new friends, did some weird things and got the guy of my dreams to fall for me and we're now together. I hate and love it when my mom's right...

* * *

Well, it's over... :( but, I'm currently writing two stories so, do not worry. What are those two stories you may ask? One is this story's sequel and the other...You're just gonna have to wait and see! So adios mi amigos and Review!


End file.
